Amy Rose (Canon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Amy Rose= |-|Adventure Amy= |-|Classic Amy= Summary Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu?), also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル Rōjī za Rasukaru?), is a supporting character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, likely High 6-A | 5-B | 5-A to 4-A Name: Amy Rose, Rosy the Rascal (formerly) Origin: Sonic CD Gender: Female Age: Girlhood - Teens (Introduced as 8) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Sonic admirer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Hammerspace, Weapon Mastery, Combat Skills, Forcefield Creation, Precognition and Clairvoyance, Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy to activate Hyper Mode) | Same as before, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Spin Attack, Aura, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of others to track them down), Healing (By herself and with healing items), Flight (By herself to a limited extent and with Extreme Gear), Invisibility, Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Curse Manipulation (Reduces the target's luck causing them to miss attacks), Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Transmutation (With Ring Time), Statistics Amplification (By herself (can amplify her own durability and speed as well as an's ally attack power) and with Speed Shoes. Also with certain items), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote or Cure All Spray, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Self-Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet), Gravity Manipulation (With the Ark of the Cosmos), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, and Life-force Absorption (Becomes highly resistant to such status ailments with the Immunity Idol), Immense Fire, and Heat (Unscathed by the heat of stars) Attack Potency: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level (Can fight with Classic Sonic and Knuckles in Sonic the Fighters) | Planet level+ (Destroyed ZERO, a prototype model for Dr. Eggman's E-100 series of robots that thus should be at least somewhat comparable to E-102 Gamma) | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Stalemated Sonic and the rest of his team alongside the rest of Team Rose. Hindered Metal Madness alongside the rest of her team. Can destroy Dr. Eggman's machines. Can fight with the likes of Emerl, Gemerl, and Shade. Fought a Replica of Metal Sonic in Sonic Forces) Speed: FTL '''(Can keep pace with Classic Sonic) | At least '''FTL (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ '(Regularly chases Sonic around and is capable of catching up to him. Is considered a "Speed Type" character, which should make her somewhat comparable to the likes of Shadow and Metal Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Classic Tails) | At least Class 10 '''| At least '''Class 10 Striking Strength: Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class+ '''| '''Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | Planet level+ '''| '''Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: 'Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue). 'Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her Piko Piko Hammer and some other weaponry. Hundreds of Meters with her abilities. Standard Equipment: 'Piko Piko Hammer, Tarot Cards, Chaos Emeralds, Extreme Gear, Immunity Idol, Several augmentation and healing items, ect 'Intelligence: '''Amy is an excellent tracker, is a skilled driver, is knowledgeable in cartomancy, and a very talented Extreme Gear rider. She is also a very skilled combatant, exercising great proficiency with her Piko Piko Hammer and possessing adept kickboxing skills. She is capable of going toe to toe with the likes of Sonic and Knuckles, taking down battalions of Badniks (killer robots) and military-trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers, and fighting with the incredibly combat savvy Gizoids. '''Weaknesses: Can be moody and overly obsessive Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hammer Attack: '''Using her Piko Piko Hammer, Amy pounces down on opponents. * '''Hammer Jump: '''Amy smacks her hammer into the ground with such force that she catapults herself high into the air, leaving a trail of pink hearts in her wake. * '''Propeller Hammer: '''Amy begins swirling around with her hammer in manner similar to a propeller. This creates an updraft that allows her to momentarily sustain flight through the air. * '''Spin Hammer Attack: '''Amy begins twirling around with her Piko Piko Hammer outstretched at high speeds, like a spinning top, allowing her to destroy any enemies that enter her attack radius. While whirling, Amy's Piko Piko Hammer leaves a trail of pink hearts and afterimages. * '''Spinning Hammer Attack: '''Amy spins her hammer around while leaving a trail of pink hearts in her wake. This attack is powerful enough to stop an attack from the likes of Sonic. * '''Tornado Hammer: '''Amy swings her hammer around herself. The resulting slipstream from Amy's swing forms a cyclonic vortex of air filled with pink hearts that she can launch at her targets from afar. The tornado can disarm foes by blowing their weapons from their grasp and/or send them flying. * '''Low Blow: '''Amy brings her Piko Piko Hammer down on the opponent in a downward swing, reducing their durability. * '''Tarot Draw: '''Amy foresees the future with her tarot deck, cursing a single foe and causing the target to miss subsequent attacks. * '''Storming Heart: '''Amy blows a kiss at targets, creating a small but concentrated whirlwind, made of several transparent pink hearts that ensnare her opponent to deal damage. * '''Jump Attack: Amy jumps into air and pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer where she swings it around while doing a body flip, thus damaging all enemies her hammer comes in contact with. The swing is accompanied by a trail of pink hearts. * Invisibility: '''Amy concentrates a pink energy, which begins to envelop her. After which, Amy is rendered invisible for a set period of time. * '''Amy Dash: '''Amy builds up speed by running in place and then shoots off forward in a great burst of speed. * '''Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Amy curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Amy leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Amy curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Jump Dash: '''Amy launches herself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a vibrant trail in her wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. * '''Homing Attack: '''Amy performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Amy to bounce off the target, allowing her to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Dash: '''Amy envelops herself in a blue aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. * '''Somersault: '''Amy flips her body and attacks with her legs. * 'Maiden Crush: ' Amy swings her hammer a full 360 degrees, sending opponents flying away. * '''Girl Swing: '''Amy swings her hammer upwards similar to a golf swing, sending enemies flying up into the air. * '''Pink Typhoon: '''Amy spins her hammer around, launching a powerful pink tornado. * '''Rose Typhoon: '''Amy brings her hammer down while somersaulting and hits the ground with it. This generates a pink shockwave that expands before enveloping the entire battle field before finally dispatching. * '''Gift: '''Amy materializes explosives wrapped up as presents which explode when an enemy comes into contact with them. * '''Amy Guard: '''Amy crosses her arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace herself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Amy's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Amy Heal: '''By thinking about Sonic, Amy is able to recover from damage. * '''Amy Double Jump: '''Amy jumps once more right after a jump. * '''Amy Flash: '''Amy evokes a pink flash of light of undefined nature that halts enemy movements for 20 seconds. * '''Ice Boost: '''Amy zips forward in a short burst of speed while sporting an icy blue aura, freezing enemies who make contact with her. * '''Ice Mine: '''Amy forms three spiked balls of ice. Opponents that make contact with them will be subjected to sub zero conditions and thus frozen solid. * '''Lightning: '''Amy cast floating balls of electricity over the opponent's head that will subsequently discharge a violet bolt of lightning that damages enemies and induces paralysis. * '''Speed Up: '''Amy emits blue sparkles and increases her speed for up to ten seconds. * '''Time Stop: Amy evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. Color Powers: Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp File:Indigo_Wisp_Artwork.jpg|Indigo Wisp * Cyan Laser: '''Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Amy transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, she gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing her to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, she can bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. * '''Yellow Drill: '''Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Amy turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Amy can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkably fast speeds. This can also be applied in underwater environments, allowing Amy to move as a living torpedo. * '''Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Amy turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling her middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Amy essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. She is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around herself, strong enough yank surrounding objects and enemies into herself, subsequently transmuting the captured matter into life-less material for her ring system. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Amy the ability to levitate through midair. Key: Classic Era | Sonic Adventure | Adventure and Modern Era (Post-Sonic Adventure) Gallery File:Amy Rose in Sonic Riders.png|Riders outfight File:Amy Rose (Character Select Artwork 3) (Mario & Sonic 2016).png|Olympic games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6